gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-160 Byarlant
The RX-160 Byarlant is a prototype high-mobility mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It is piloted by Jerid Messa. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order for Titans to firmly establish aerial superiority over the Earth, the Byarlant is designed to possess self-sustained atmospheric flight without the use of an external support system such as the Base Jabber, or a complicated and costly transformation system that was the trend at that time. It is also designed to intercept at high altitudes enemy units descending from outside the atmosphere. The Byarlant's flight capabilities were achieved through the incorporation of powerful thermonuclear jet thrusters in its shoulders and waist. By replacing the jet thrusters with rocket thrusters, the Byarlant can be used in space. However, its offensive systems were lacking. Due to its hands' designs, the Byarlant could not wield mass-produced weapons employed by other mobile suits, limiting it to its own pair of beam sabers and the mega particle guns in its hands. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun :A fixed armament mounted on Byarlant's palms, the pair of mega particle guns are the suit's sole range weapons. They are capable of rapid-fire and have a power output of 4.7 MW each. ;*Beam Saber :For close-combat, the Byarlant has a pair of beam sabers stored in the upper arms (near the elbow joints), which can be pulled out during battle. The beam sabers' handles have a unique triangular cross-section to match the mobile suit's clawed hands. History The RX-160 Byarlant was an experimental mobile suit designed by the Titans during the Gryps Conflict in U.C. 0087. Jerid seized the incomplete Byarlant as his new personal mobile suit during the skirmish at Mount Kilimanjaro. He used the Byarlant to battle members of the AEUG, specifically his rival, the AEUG's Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan. Despite its impressive performance, the Byarlant was defeated and Jerid moved on to other more powerful machines. Later, three additional Byarlant units accompanied Reccoa Londe during Scirocco's coup against Bask Om. In U.C. 0096, the Earth Federation Forces modified two remaining Byarlants into the superior RX-160S Byalant Custom and RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02. Later that year, a third Byarlant variant, the RX-160G Byarlant Isolde was used by the private military organization, Birnam. Variants ;*RX-160S Byarlant Custom ;*RX-160G Byarlant Isolde ;*RX-160X Apparatus Gallery 5658743B342.png|Front and rear view Z-102.jpg|Various details Z-103.jpg|Arm details rx-160-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Byalant pose.jpg|Artwork for 1/220 Original RX-160 Byarlant model release (1986) Byarlant vs Zeta intercepted by Four.jpg|"Forever Four" - Byarlant, Zeta Gundam and Psyco Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) rx160_p00.jpg|Being assembled inside Titans' Kilimanjaro Base in East Africa (from Z Gundam TV series) Byarlant Zeta (5).jpg|On-screen display of Byarlant's MS data rx160_p02.jpg|Head close-up Byarlant Zeta (10).jpg|Rear view, showing various back- and torso-mounted thrusters Byarlant Zeta (8).jpg|Close-up of claw arm with Mega Particle Gun rx160_p01.jpg|Inside Federation's Headquarter in Dakar, West Africa Byarlant 02.jpg|With Federation's NRX-044 Asshimar Byarlant 01.jpg|Close encounter with Zeta Gundam MSZG-byarlant48-2.jpg|Palace Athene with three Byarlants about to kill Bask. Gunpla HGUC Byarlant.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-160 Byarlant (2018): box art HGUC Byarlant -Clear Color-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-160 Byarlant Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art Rx-160-no42.jpg|Original 1/220 RX-160 Byarlant (1986): box art Gunpla_rx160_144-BClub_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/144 "RX-160 Byarlant" resin-cast kit (2005): box art Notes and Trivia References byalant.jpg|Byarlant: information External links *RX-160 Byarlant on MAHQ.net ja:RX-160 バイアラン